


Winchester's Christmas

by SamanthaxSecret



Series: A Very Supernatural Christmas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Holiday, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, Winchester Brothers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaxSecret/pseuds/SamanthaxSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dads on a hunting trip and Dean decorates the motel for Sam . Sam is 6 and Dean 10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winchester's Christmas

Dean knew his father will rip him a new one for going out and buying Christmas decorations, presents and a dinner with the money he gave him. But he had to do this for Sam. Sam had never had a real Christmas, while Dean has had a few, they were blurred memories by now, but at least he had them.  
He knew he shouldn't be leaving Sam alone like this, he thought as he walked through Walmart. He shouldn't even be alone, he is ten years old, he's just a kid. A kid taking care of his brother as if he were his.  He quickly paid for the items before rushing out and back to the motel room. 

He quietly put the items down on the table and snuck over to the separate bedroom to shut the door, this way Sam didn't wake up.    
  
First he worked on the small Christmas tree, it was about twenty-two inches tall and plastic. He had lights already woven onto it and all Dean had to do was put on the small piece garlin and ornaments it came with.  He hung up Christmas light around the room and began wrapping presents. He got Sam a batman action figure and moose footie pajama's. It was far too big for him, but he knew he would like it. He was tall for a sex year old.

Dean backed up and looked at the small tree and newspaper wrapped gifts, for the most part, he think he did okay.  The clock read twelve am so he snuck into their bedroom and crawled into bed with Sam. Sam involuntarily turned around and curled himself next to Dean, thumb stuck in his  mouth as he rested his head on Dean's chest. Dean giggled and wrapped his arm around Sam as their leg's entwined.    
  
Dean is use to sleeping like this with his brother. He loves him, more than he should.

\--

The morning came and Dean was out of bed before Sam, he was preparing the Christmas meal. He was standing at the counter and had just finished by the time Sam woke up.  
  
"Dee? What is all of this?" Little Sam asked as he looked around the small motel room.  Dean turned around with a smile, "Hey Sam."

Sam furrowed his brow looking around the place, "Dad came back?" he asked with a smile.  
  
Dean clenched his jaw, "Yeah Sam, he sure did. Go open your presents."  
  
Sam beamed from ear to ear as he went over to the small Christmas tree. He read the names on the wrapped gifts, noticing both said his. "Where are yours?" He asked.

"I already opened them, couldn't wait." he lied. 

Sam turned to Dean with a frown, "You did all of this didn't you? Dad never came."

"No!" Dean shook his head, "Of course dad came, see he got you presents, and he cooked us a meal."

"Then why didn't he stay?" Sam asked.

"You know how dad is, he has work, its important. " He lied with a smile. But Sam could see right through it. He walked over to Dean and hugged him at the waist. "Thank you Dean. Merry Christmas!"

"You're welcome Sammy. Merry Christmas."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it is short, nothing else fit.


End file.
